Flashlights are well known. Such devices are useful in providing illumination at night and/or in environments in which a lack of sufficient light reduces visibility. It is also known to use flashlights with articulating heads to permit a user to direct light in a desired direction out of alignment with the flashlight body.
In the past, it has generally been considered to be desirable for a flashlight to project a relatively focused and concentrated beam of light to illuminate areas at a substantial distance from the user. However, in some instances, a user may wish to illuminate a relatively wide area in close proximity. In those circumstances, the highly focused beam of light may have reduced utility. Moreover, it may be desirable for a user to be able to switch between a focused and a dispersed light beam using a single flashlight without undue complexity.
In light of the above, a need exists for a device which may be used to adjust existing flashlights between a focused light beam and a radially dispersed illumination pattern so as to provide the user with enhanced options during use. Such a device should also avoid interference with articulating motion of a flashlight head adapted to rotate about a defined axis.